Adven High
by RudolphHugger546
Summary: A High school has just been made in the land of Ooo. Everyone is getting ready to go. What will happen when two worlds come crashing together. Well read and find out. (Adventure Time With Finn and Jack/Fionna and Cake story)


**Adven High**

Here is the beginning of my story it just starts with intro. I do not own Adventure Time even thou that's what I long for it all belongs to some guy I don't know, but thank him dearly for creating this show. Here almost all the characters are either 17 or 18 because you knows I don't know how to really write about younger people. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Marceline P.O.V)

Living in this time isn't the best even after the mushroom wars were over. But at least everything went back to normal, well as normal as it can get. Okay everything is a complete mess nothing like the world use to be. But now here I am at least 1,000 years old and I have to go back to High school. Oh by the way my name is Marceline, Queen of the vampires and Princess of the Dark blah blah blah; basically I'm a half demon vampire. Now you may ask why the hell I would go back to High school, well I "died" at eighteen years old and I never finished school so my father, King of the Night-O-Sphere, decided I should go and finish, isn't that lovely. So now I am going to the only school since the mushroom wars and about to begin my senior year, yeah like the first time went so well.

(Finn P.O.V)

Hey my name is Finn the human, the last one in the land of Ooo actually and since I found out that there is another human in the land of Aaa that is coming to Ooo, I am going to go to school with her isn't that just mathematical. I have never been to school, I had to study on my own so I could keep the noodle running. Well I am eighteen and Jake, my bro and best pal, heard that a school was going to be opening and all you had to do was pass an exam to get in. I ended taking the test a week ago and passed with flying colors, aren't I a genius. Tomorrow will be my first day, luckily my friends will also be attending; Marceline, Bubblegum, LSP, Flame Princess and all the other princesses. Well better get some sleep don't wanna be late for my first day.

(Bubblegum P.O.V)

Hi, my name is Bubblegum, princess of Candy Kingdom, and I will be attending Adven High School. Not that I need it or anything it's just that Finn has convinced me to go for my last year so I won't be alone cooped up in my lab all day. Not that I mind being cooped up as he put it, but somehow he got Lady Rainicorn in on it and they convinced me. It could be fun I guess thou I haven't been around a group of people my age since I was 5. Well time for some shut-eye.

(Flame Princess P.O.V)

Hello I am the Flame Princess and this is year I will be attending a School for the first time. Well first time for anyone in a long time actually but you get the idea. Being trapped in a glass cage has been my whole life and I never met anyone my age until I met Finn. Fin told me he was going to attend school and asked me to join him. Isn't he the sweetest? Well my father of course said he would never allow me to go to school with peasants but with a little scare from my friend Marceline he said yes. Well I have to sleep now I don't wanna be late for my first day and Finn promised he would pick me up.

(LSP P.O.V)

Hey guys my name is Lumpy Space Princess or as my friends like to say 'LSP'. I couldn't wait to attend school until Jake ruined it for me and said we have to learn and stuff. Like what the lump is that all about. He even said I have to sleep early so I can get there on time. Oh my lumping god! Who the lump made up these rules. I was just going to get out of it but my lumping parents won't let me. Well I have to sleep now because if I don't make it on time tomorrow my parents promised to take my cell phone away. Lumps Out.

(Marshall Lee P.O.V)

Hey guys I'm Marshall Lee and starting tomorrow I must attend a high school. Me the Vampire King and Prince of darkness has to attend a school. Don't get me wrong I am kind of excited about going especially since I found out Fionna is going to be attending too. At first I was forced into this by my mother who said school will shape me and discipline me, whatever. Anyways school is during the day but some genius princess in the land of Ooo came up with this type of lotion so I won't be harmed in the sun. While I am in the land of Ooo which is mostly every teen in Aaa I will be staying with Marceline, whom I haven't seen in over 900 years. Well I got to get going or I will never reach the worm express to Ooo, I could just fly but Fionna asked me too so yeah.

(Fionna P.O.V)

Hey guys my name is Fionna and I just turned 18 years old and will be attending school. Sweet right I will get to meet so many people from all over. I will miss my adventures with Cake thou, but she said that we have breaks. The other good thing is that I will finally meet another human. His name is Finn, Cake and I will be staying at his house while we go to school. I have never been past the land of Aaa, so this will kind of be an adventure for me. Well I have to go Marshall is going to meet me at the Worm so we can ride together to the land of Ooo. Well I asked him to meet me but whatever; I am kind of starting to like him you know like-like him. Well I have to go, see yah.

(Prince Gumball P.O.V)

Hey I am the prince of the Candy Kingdom, and I will be starting school with my sweet Fionna tomorrow. Sadly I won't see her until we are there since I have a few duties left to do here… That's them, I can hear them calling me to go. Sorry for how short this is but I have to go.

* * *

So here is my intro every character that has been put is a Main one. Well I hope you will enjoy the rest of my story when I put it up. Plz comment :)


End file.
